What If Things Went Differently
by qazxcde5
Summary: It is close to the marriage of Starfire and Robin. Robin begins to think as the wedding gets closer. What if things went the other way?
1. Prologue

There I was. Just sitting in my usual spot. I was bored so I decided to turn on my computer. The screen blinked on and as usual a map of the city apeared. No crimes had been comitted for a long time. So I turned off the computer and left my room. I went to the lobby and there she was. My fiance, trying to cook. Great... I loved her with all of my heart. And I knew that she loved me. But still, sometimes I get to wondering. What if things had gone differently.

"Friend Robin! Good day of the afternoon! I am making the waffle as Beast Boy calls them."

"Oh uh I'm not hungry." I didn't feel like getting food poisining today.

"Oh that is fine, the others seem hungry!" She smiled as usual at everything. She looked over at the others who were sitting on the couch. They all disagreed with that statement.

Cyborg waved his hands in no, "Star I'm uh on a diet." He grinned to make it believable. The waffles just finished. Starfire put them on a plate and offered them to Raven.

"No thank you Starfire, I'm not hungry either."

Then she offered them to Beast Boy. "I'm not hunry eith..." His stomach growled very loudly. Everyone looked at him to make it seem that he was the only one that lied. "Fine!" He took the plate and put them in his mouth one at a time. We all watched him closely. Starfire watched him the closest to see that he wasn't cheating. Beast Boy turned an even darker shade of green and ran to the bathroom.

Starfire smiled and threw them away. "I guess he has the morning sickness." We all pretended to agree, and everyone returned to regular buisness. Beast Boy came back soon and began playing video games with Cyborg. Raven watched boredly, and I watched boredly. This was how pretty much every day was. Until I got them to train. I glanced at the clock. One hour until something can happen. In two months Starfire and I were to be married. Only Titans were allowed to come with the exception of her family that lived on her home planet. Batman was supposedly busy that day. Even though he reserved that time for busting bad guys. Oh well.

But what if things had gone differently. What if raven and I had fallin' in love and Beast Boy loved Starfire in the way that I do. Now I'm not doubting our marriage that was soon to be. But things would be so much more different. I would be dating Raven and Beast Boy would be getting ready to marry Starfire.

The rest of the day went on as usual. We trained for a few hours and everyone went to bed. This routine went on for a month and a half.

The wedding is tommorow. Ok here we go, I can do this.

I got into bed, my tux was hung up, ironed and ready for the wedding. I pulled up my covers and began to dream.

What if things went differently...


	2. The Pain

"Stop thief!" A citizen yelled from the door of his shop.

A shadow ran from the store with a bag full of jems from the jewerly store. Typical criminal. Probably just another thug trying to make a quick buck. It was a good thing that Raven and I had decided to do manual patrol tonight.

"Raven, cut him off!" Raven dissapeared and I ran down the street after the fleeing shadow. Screams were coming from someone in an alleyway. I followed slowly. In the alley was someone on the ground shivering with fright. Raven stood there staring down at the body.

"I don't think he will be bothering anymore...Ah!" The body shot a red beam from its hand.

"Get away from me demon!" The body yelled this and ran over her body.

"Raven!"

"Go Robin!..." Raven dissapeared into the ground. And I picked up the pursuit. The shadow was moving extremely fast for a mere thug. I took out my communicator and called the Titan main frame. "Titans trouble!"

I heard Cyborg's voice through the communicator. "Alright Robin, tracing your coordinates. Alright here we come!" He hung up, and I knew Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were on their way. This thing was going down!

It made another turn, and I followed. I looked ahead, and saw a wall was going to block us off. The body stopped at the wall and turned around.

"Ok, time to pay for your crimes! You're going to return those jems and going to prison!" I took out my staff, and prepared to fight. Now I got a better look at the figure. It was a person definantly, in a black robe. But the robe looked as if it was part of its body.

In a calm somewhat raspy voice, the figure spoke. "I don't think so Robin... these jems are neseccary... you will not interfere!" A red beam shot out of his hand, and hit me full blast. A red hot pain shot through my whole body. The nerves in my skin were screaming for a breath of fresh air as if drowning. Then... it all became calm. I slowly fell asleep...

"Robin?... Robin?...Robin?..." I heard a voice, saying my name, beckoning me. I was nothing. The voice was everything. Suddenly, I was enraged! I felt horribly mad! But after a while, which seemed like both an eternity, and a short while, I felt in pain. Nothing made sense. Then I passed back into nothing...

"Oh......Robin....." Someone was sobbing for me. I felt a light pressure against what I thought was my chest. I felt sad now. I wanted to cry but I didn't know were my eyes were. I wanted to hug the person, and never let go. She was going to be mine once I healed... if I healed... and I slipped into nothing...

Slowly, my senses returned. Beep...Beep...Beep... The medical machine was measuring my heart rate. In what I thought was the corner, I heard someone quietly sleeping. I grunted, and opened my eyes. The light was excrutiating. I quickly slammed my eyes shut. Once again, I opened my eyes, but even slower. The whole room came into view. I moved my head. But the pain in my head returned. I thought I was going to faint but I did not. Outside it was day, probably early morning. The pain lessened and I looked in the corner. There she was. Her eyes were the color that was favorited by most. She wore odd clothing, and was considered wierd by some. Raven...


End file.
